Down To Your Heart Of Stone
by Secretwrittenword
Summary: Sam has an unexpected visitor and smut ensues...


_****just removing some typos...oh so many typos..Spelling is better but the story remains the same. x*****_

_**DOWN TO YOUR HEART OF STONE...**_

Title taken from Post Malone / Ozzie Osbourne song, 'Take What You Want From Me'

I own neither Sam nor Bela, I'm just borrowing them to play.

******WARNING: This story is heavy on the adult content...oh, so much adult content! If you squint and look real close you might see a plot.**

Sam was alone in the dark hotel room, lit only but the standing lamp in the corner and the light from his computer screen, searching for God. Dean was probably in some dive bar risking the STD of the week and Sam wasn't expecting him back. This had become the norm. He could see his brother was giving up. After finding out everything they had done, everything they had been through was just a plot line in one of Chucks stories, Deans self destructiveness had ramped up to implode and Sam had taken the night off from trying to talk him off the ledge. Let him have his release tonight and then they'll have 'a talk' tomorrow. Sam was just too tired tonight. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face. Sighing he reached for the glass of whiskey he had next to his laptop. He downed it in one gulp then refilled the glass. He was beginning to see why Dean drank straight from the bottle when he was on a bender. It was more efficient. Sam chuckled at that thought then capped the bottle and sipped the burning liquid. He would hide the bottle later, Dean didn't need to worry about Sams increased consumption of hard liquor. Let him think it was just the occasional beer.

A knock came on the door. Sam frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone. His take out was sitting half eaten, cold and congealing on the little counter that served as the 'kitchen' and he hadn't heard the growl of the Impala so he knew it wasn't Dean. Besides even at his drunkest, Dean could still work a door key. Sam picked up his gun and checked chamber, he flicked off the safety and walked to the door. The knock came again. Sam pressed the barrel to the wood and looked through the peephole. He frowned and looked again.

"Are you going to open up Samuel or am I going to stand out here all night?" Came a clipped British accent.

Sam pulled the gun away and opened the door slightly.

"Bela?"

"In the flesh." She answered blinking once. Her eyes flashed black before changing back when she blinked again. "So to speak."

Shocked Sam stepped back and pointed his gun at her.

"You're a demon? What are you doing here?" He snarled.

"Don't go waving that around where anyone can see." Bela said pushing the gun aside. "Why don't you invite me in and we can have a little chat."

'_Why the fuck not?"_' Sam thought. Their lives had become so messed up over the last decade. Working with demons had become their thing. Meg, Crowley, Lucifer, (when it suited them), whats one more demon in their midst. Sam lowered his gun and stepped aside. Bela stepped past him and looked around.

"What a charming hovel." She said as she removed her over coat, revealing a tight black dress. Sams eyes lingered slightly on the curves of her body before he looked back at her.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"You have something I want."

"Oh sure. Let me get that for you." He walked to his duffle in his bed and picked an item out of it. "Angel blade or demon knife, your choice." He said holding both up.

"Oh, look at you. All grown up and bitter. Welcome to the club." Bela said leaning towards Sam. "But I didn't come here to cause trouble. Just need something."

"So you said. But I have nothing you need."

"Oh but you do Samuel." Bela wandered around the room and poked her head into the bathroom. "Where's that charming big brother of yours?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not here." Sam said.

"Well look at that. The protected has become the protector. How sweet." Bela said with false pride. "Don't worry, I didn't come here to hurt Dean. I'm just here..."

"Because we have something you need. Yeah, I got that." Sam finished." What is it you want Bela? What is it that we have that you need?"

"It's not what '_we'_ have, it's what _you_ have."

"I don't understand."

"I want this." Bela stepped forward and pressed on the wound the Equaliser had left in Sams shoulder.

Wincing he stepped away from her.

"It's just a bullet. The gun was destroyed by Lilith, without that, the bullet is useless." Sam said.

"You'd be surprised what I can do with just a bullet." Bela answered.

"You're going to try to kill Chuck?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And I will succeed. You still have the colt?"

"The colt was destroyed too."

"Oh for fuck sake! I'm gone for a decade and you two bozos manage to lose the two most powerful weapons on earth! How are you even still alive?" Bela shouted.

Sam responded with his best bitch faced. Bela just shook her head and turned away.

"Great now I have to come up with Plan C!"

"If you use this bullet to kill Chuck, you'll probably die too."

"I know and I can finally end all this." Bela answered honestly.

"How did you get out of hell? I assume that's where you were taken when your deal came due?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Yes it was, and thank you to you and your brother for all your help with that." Bela snipped.

"Ha! Why would we help you?"

"It wasn't what you think it was, my deal." Bela said softly. "It wasn't for wealth or power or anything like that. I sold my soul to save myself."

"Of course you did. Maybe if you had've come to us sooner. Maybe if you hadn't stolen the colt we could have helped you!" Sam shot back. "Maybe if you'd trusted us!"

"Ha, like you trusted me?"

"We did and every time you double crossed us! Like the time you stole and sold the colt. The one weapon that could have saved you."

"And for what? So I can spend the rest of my life hiding behind goofer dust? That's not very conducive for my line of work."

"So you'd rather be torn apart by hellhounds?" Sam asked.

"Well they were rather efficient. You've got to admire that."

"Yeah, I've seen their work. Thanks." Sam snapped.

"Oh yes, Dean. I saw him you know."

"What?"

"In hell. I was next to go onto the rack before those winged pests came and pulled him out."

"They tortured you on the rack?"

"They tried, but you can't break what's already broken." Bela stepped close to Sam and smiled.

"You know what? Just take what you want from me." Sam said, walking around Bela he sat at the table and picked up his drink. He finished it in one mouthful. "Take what you want and go."

"Really? I can take anything I want?"

Again she closed the gap between them, sliding her hands over his shoulders.

"What are you doing Bela?" Sam asked.

"What does it look like?" She straddled his lap planted a kiss on his mouth.

"I've been here before Bela, you're not going to manipulate me."

"Like Ruby did? I'm not here to manipulate you Sam. I've been very honest about what I want. There's no secret agenda, but why not have a little fun while we're here?" She whispered in his ear. "I know you wanted me, so here I am. Yours for the taking."

She stood up and stepped back. Reaching behind her she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it and returned to Sam.

"Wow, doesn't this all seem a little familiar?" Sam snarked.

She reached down and picked up Sams hands, placing them on her breasts.

"Do you like this Sam? These can be all yours. In hell we are denied any pleasures and I lived a very pleasurable life before those mutts got to me."

Sam gently caressed Bela's breasts.

"Very nice, but I'm not falling for this again."

Sam pulled his hands away and stood.

"I'm not trying to trick you Samuel. I've missed sex and I didn't claw my way out of that shithole to just come up here and pick a bullet out of your shoulder. I've been open about what I want from you. No hidden agenda, no demon blood, no apocalypse. I want that bullet from your shoulder but I also want that weaponry in your pants."

Sam rolled his eyes at the terrible pun.

"Come on Sam. It's just you and me, no one needs to know. When's the last time you let loose?"

Bela had a point. While he had been overindulging in alcohol while Dean wasn't around, it had been a while since he'd indulged in the pleasures of the flesh.

He stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Belas hair, pulling her to him. He kissed her hard on the mouth.

"One time only." He said. "We do this, you leave."

"Deal. Want to seal that with a kiss?"

Sam pulled her to him again and they kissed deeply, almost violently. He reached down and grasped her legs, lifting her up and wrapping them around his waist. He spun and sat her on the table, resting a hand on either side of her, caging her in with his body.

"Is this how you want to play it?" She asked grinding her wet pussy against the mountain forming in his jeans. "I love a man who knows how to dominate."

"You haven't seen anything." Sam sneered.

"I know. You have too many clothes on." Bela pouted.

Sam stepped back and pulled his long sleeved T-shirt off, throwing it to the side. Bela gasped in delight.

"Oh my, haven't you filled out!" Her mouth was practically drooling at the sight of his broad, ripped torso.

Sam growled low in his throat and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his hands in her hair again and they kissed, long and hard. Bela trailed her hands down Sams stomach and brought them to rest on his belt. She unbuckled it and pulled it loose. Suddenly Sams hand was around her wrist just as she was about to throw it.

"Don't." He growled in her ear. "We're gonna use that."

He moved his hand from her wrist to the belt and pulled it from her fingers and placed it on the table. He went back to nuzzling at Belas neck, nipping and sucking his way from shoulder to jaw while his hand kneaded and squeezed at her breast.

Bela returned her hands to the waistband of Sams jeans. She quickly undid the button and lowered the zip. She could feel his hard-on rubbing against her leg and wanted to see if it is as big in her hand as it felt pressing against her thigh. She had just managed to get her fingertips in contact with the soft warm flesh of Sams hard cock when he ripped them out.

"Naughty, naughty. In such a rush." Sam growled in her ear. "Looks like we're gonna need that belt sooner rather than later."

He grabbed both her wrists and forced them together behind her. Pulling her from the table her spun her around and bent her over. Using one of his gigantic hands he held her wrists together while he reached for the belt lying discarded beside them, quickly and expertly binding them tightly. Being a demon Bela knew she could escape easily but had no desire too. Sam placed one of his hands in the middle of her back, holding her firmly to the table top while he ran the other over her lace clad arse.

"Look at you." He drawled as he ran his fingers between her leg as and rubbed at her clit through the black lace. "Presenting just for me."

"Oh fuck Samuel! Are you going to play all evening or are you going to fuck me already?" Bela groaned from the table.

Sam withdrew his hand and landed several hard spanks on her arse, his cock jumping at the groaning yelps Bela gave.

"I didn't tell you to talk. Maybe we should give your mouth something to occupy it?"

He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her to her feet. Oh yeah, hair pulling was becoming somewhat of a kink for Sam. He turned her around and pushed her to her knees. With one hand still in her hair he used the other to pull his dripping cock out of his pants just enough to offer it to the demon on her knees before him.

"Lick!" He commanded.

Bela rushed to comply, her tongue darting out to catch the drop of precome that had gathered on the tip of Sams iron hard cock. She inwardly groaned as the taste flooded her mouth, lapping at him again and again as her pussy twitched and clenched between her legs. Sam pulled her back slightly.

"Open."

Bela looked up at him with dark, lust blown eyes and opened her mouth wide. Sam smirked down at her then wrapping his free hand around his cock he lay the tip on her lips, sliding it an inch into her warm mouth.

"Suck."

And suck she did. She closed her lips around the warm hard flesh and tried to suck it down, but Sams hand in her hair was holding her in place so Bela just sucked as hard as she could on the tip, moaning as more of Sams salty musk flowed into her mouth. Suddenly his grip tightened and his other hand wound its way into her hair before he thrust violently into her mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as his cock pushed over her tongue and down into her throat. She looked back up at Sam with watering eyes.

"Told you I've been here before. Demons have no gag reflex." He snarled before he began a punishing pace, fucking Belas mouth for everything he was worth.

With her arms tied behind her back, Sam was the only thing keeping her steady and she was completely at his mercy and she was fucking loving it! She smirked back up at the younger Winchester before tightening her lips around his shaft. She worked her throat and gave as much suction as she possibly could. Her eyes slipped closed and she let her body go lax as she allowed Sam to use her face as his own personal glory hole. His low growls and grunts made her mouth and pussy water. In life she had been a domineering person and men expected that in the bedroom. Only occasionally was she able to find a lover who would treat her like a sexual object, to use and throw away. One would think that with her past she would hate the very idea but conditioning is conditioning and once her abuser was gone she had actually found that she enjoyed subbing when it was her choice. She moaned around Sams cock as her face was pressed up against his stomach when he thrust in deeply, the denim of his jeans rough along her jaw. In her mind she was begging him to come in her mouth. To let her drown in his seed but suddenly he pulled out of her mouth causing her to whimper. She tried to follow the glistening appendage as it pulled away. Sam laughed as he pulled her to her feet.

"You seemed to be enjoying that."

"If only you knew." She answered, her voice rough.

"Such a beautiful mouth when it's not talking." Sam kissed her again moving back to the table.

"You do realise there's a perfectly good bed just there?" Bela said.

"Shut up."

Sam pulled Belas head back and began to suck and bite at her neck, pulling dirty moans from her. He dragged his lips down her chest as he sat her again on the table. He pushed her back so she was laying. With her arms still tied behind her it couldn't have been comfortable but Sam was in no mood to care. She had fucked them over too many times in life for him to consider her comfort. His mouth latched onto her breast and he sucked at her nipple through the flimsy black lace while he lazily thrust his cock against her hip.

"_Fuck Sam! _Has Dean been teaching you a thing or two about torture?" Bela rasped out.

Sam bit her breast hard, causing Bela to buck up into his mouth. He slid his hand down between them and slipped his fingers beneath the material of her panties. He roughly shoved two fingers inside her, moving them slowly.

"Jesus Bela, you're soaking. I really don't think I'm torturing you enough. You're just panting for my cock aren't you?"

"You have no idea Sam. Being a demon, makes all your senses heigh...tened." She said with a hitch in her voice as Sam pulled his fingers out and violently thrust them back in. "It's hell's cruel little joke. Everything feels 100 times stringer but down there, there is only torture, no pleasure. So I'll take your cock and anything else I can get before some hellish bureaucrat comes and drags me back."

Bela finished with a moan as Sam increased his speed, using his thumb to work her clit. He could feel her tightening around his fingers and added pressure to her clit. She was a writhing and moaning mess but the time her muscles clamped around Sams fingers and she arched back, screaming as she soaked Sams hand. Sam slowed his ministrations and eventually pulled his fingers out of her wet pussy as Bela lay panting in the table.

"We need to get rid of this." He said snapping the strap of her brassiere.

"Well untie me and let's get naked." She panted.

"No, I don't think so." Sam said.

He pulled her up and reached behind her, picking up the demon knife from the table. He held the tip at her throat and gave her a deadly smile. Adding slight pressure he ran the knife along her collar bone and slipped it under the strap. With a quick flick of his wrist the satin separated and he repeated the same action on the other side. Dragging the blade across the swell of Belas exquisite bosom he slid the knife between her bra and skin and sliced through the lace, the offending item falling away.

"You sadistic bastard! That was Agent Provocateur!"

Sam just smirked and dragged the knife lower. He cut her panties at one hip then slid the blade across, making sure to drag it across Belas clit, just to watch her shiver. He cut the other side and watched as the offending scrap of lace fell away. He put the knife down and dropped to his knees, running his tongue along her folds, quickly dipping it into her hole before a quick nip at her clit. Bela gasped and dropped her head back. She opened her legs inviting Sam to continue but he just chuckled darkly and stood back up.

"What? After the harrowing experience you just gave me, you're not going to repay the favour?" She pouted.

"No." He roughly turned her again and bent her back over the table. "And you loved that." He whispered into her ear.

Pushing her flat to the table top he slammed into her, moving the entire thing 6 inches forward and took up a brutal pace. Bela groaned loudly.

"Is that it Sammy? Is that all you've got?" She moaned and he pounded into her.

He pulled out, only leave an inch or two just inside her quivering pussy lay his body down the length of her back.

"Am I going to have to gag you?" He asked, mimicking her British accent.

"I don't know? Are you?" She asked trying to push back and get his giant cock back inside her where it belonged.

Sam just rolled his hips so the tip of his dick moved slightly inside Bela.

"Oh, for fuck sake! Will you bloody get that damn thing moving!" She cursed.

Sam stood and pulled out completely. Bela tried to turn to see where he had gone.

"I'm sorry Sam." She pleaded. "Please come back here and continue to pleasure me with that enormous rod of yours."

Sam stepped back behind her and pulled her up.

"Open." He commanded.

Bela felt the graze of material against her mouth and opened wide. Sam pulled his shirt across her mouth and tied it tightly at the back of her head.

"That's better." He said as he laid a hard slap to her bare arse.

He pushed her back down and lined his cock up with her entrance.

"Now where were we?" He asked.

He laughed at Belas muffled answer, which he deciphered as something along the lines of your were slamming that bloody tree trunk into me, now get on with it!'

And get in with it he did. With one violent thrust he pushed into Belas right, wet, pussy and took up a punishing pace. He slammed into her over and over, placing a hand on her head and keeping her flat to the table. Bela began to yell behind her gag, struggling and twisting. Finally Sam stilled and loosened the gag.

"_What_?"

"Oh god. Thank you." Bela moved her jaw side to side to loosen it up an bit. "Now as I was saying, your computer is about to fall off the table."

Sam looked over and saw his laptop balanced precariously on the edge. He reached over and placed it in a chair, thrusting deeply into Bela as he did so. She grunted and her eyes rolled back when his cock moved inside her.

"Just how big is that telegraph pole you have between you legs?" She asked.

"Time for quiet." Sam said replacing the gag.

Bela rolled her eyes and said something unbecoming behind the material. Her rant became moans as Sam resumed the thorough fucking he had been giving her before the computer so rudely interrupted them. He gripped her hips, pulling her up to meet his slamming thrusts, pounding harder and harder until Bela came, her scream muffled by the material in her mouth. She tightened around him and with a final vicious thrust he came deep inside her. Lazily Sam thrust his way through his orgasm, collapsing on Belas back, panting. Reaching over her untied the material wrapped around Belas head.

"Oh, thank Christ. Holy fuck that was..."

"Not over!" Sam said as he pulled out and stood Bela up on unsteady feet.

He moved her to the bed and pushed her down. He stood and watched her for a moment as she tried to get comfortable. When she had finished squirming he pushed his jeans and boxers down and stepped out of them.

"Fuck me! If I was aware that would be the caliber of equipment I would be playing with I would have signed up for Team Sam along time ago!" Bela exclaimed finally getting a good look at Sams impressive member. "I knew it felt like a tree but that, that is one of those bloody red woods!"

"Okay, gag time again."

Sam scooped up the shredded remains of Belas panties.

"This is..." Bela began as he forced the lace into her mouth.

She stopped struggling and glared at Sam. He smirked then moved over to his duffle and picked up a flask. Bela managed to manoeuvre her tongue behind the material and spat it from her mouth. She shook her head to get it off her cheek.

"That is not funny." She scolded.

Sam just watched her as he took a drink from his flask, swirling the liquid around his mouth before swallowing. Bela said she wanted pleasure and Sam was definitely giving her that but damn if he couldn't provide a little pain while he was at it.

"My turn." He said as he knelt on the bed.

He pushed Belas legs apart, meeting very little resistance and ran his tongue along her pussy.

"Fucking hell! What was that?" She screeched, arching away.

"Holy water." Sam smirked shaking the flask in his hand. He wrapped an arm around Belas leg and dripped a single drop onto her clitoris.

Bela arched up again, her hands gripping the bed cover tightly as Sam used his tongue to spread the water around.

Bela groaned deeply. The pain was intense but coupled with Sams tongue she was edging closer to another climax as Sam did it again, causing her to buck violently.

"_Fuck Sam!"_ She pleaded. The fine line between pleasure and pain was blurring. She wasn't sure if she was begging him to stop or she wanted more.

"Too much?" Sam asked smugly as Bela writhed and muttered unintelligibly on the bed. "Do you want me to stop?"

"I...I want.." she summoned her strength and snapped the belt that was binding her wrists. She wound her hands in Sams hair and pulled. "Do it again!"

Sam smiled slowly and this time let two drops fall from the silver flask, quickly gathering them with the tip of his tongue and spreading across her clit before dipping it into her opening.

The demon writhed and her breathing shuddered out unevenly.

"Fuck me Samuel! Please god get that monster in me now!" She begged.

Sam knelt up and poured a small amount of holy water into his palm, rubbing it along his hardening length. He capped the flask and dropped it to the side before sliding inside Bela. She arched back at the exquisite pleasure and pain Sam was inflicting on her and before she had a chance to relax he was pounding into her again. Her brain was scrambled and her climax rushed up to meet her. Sam kept thrusting as her body tensed again and again with no reprieve. He worked her keeping her on that precipice for seemingly forever until he finally tensed and with two final thrusts emptied into her. He pulled out and lay down on his side, carefully manoeuvring them both under the covers and pulling Bela until she was curled up beside him. Her entire body was jelly and she had no energy to fight him. She was completely at Sams mercy but he just wrapped an arm around her and held her close until she could get her brain up and running again.

"You owe me a belt." He said.

"Noted." She mumbled as she turned onto her back. "Holy water...you sick fucker! I must remember that trick."

Sam ran a hand down her sweat slicked stomach and slid some fingers back inside her. He lazily moved them in and out.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Oh, you honestly didn't think this was finished, did you?"

Sam placed his fingers to Belas mouth. She parted her lips enough for him to slip them in and she began to suck and lick them clean. He rolled to his side and pushed his erecting across her thigh.

"Oh my god Winchester, your staying power is only out done by your recovery time." Bela exclaimed.

Sam chuckled and rolled onto his back, with one hand under the pillow behind his head, the other pushing the blankets down to reveal his erection standing proud and hard.

"All yours." Sam said glancing down at his cock.

"Don't mind if I do." Bela said as she straddled Sams lap, her eyes turning black as she lowered herself onto him.

She stopped suddenly when Sam held the demon blade to her throat.

"Don't get any ideas now." He warned.

Bela moaned and tilted her head back as the edge of the blade pressed against her flesh.

"Where the bloody hell did you pull that from?" She purred.

"I've got my tricks."

She sighed again and sank completely onto Sams hard cock. She looked back down at Sam and her eyelids slipped closed, opening again to reveal her pale green eyes. Sam trailed the blade of the knife down Belas chest and rest the tip between her breasts as she began to move.

"You really are a twisted bastard, aren't you?" Bela asked as she rode Sam.

"You have no idea." Sam smirked as he dragged the knife lower, gripping her hips, letting the steel blade rest against her side.

Belas head dropped back as she tightened her legs against Sam and pushed upwards with her toes, changing the angle and pushing Sam in deeper. She braced herself against his chest and began to move in earnest, fucking herself down her on the hard cock buried deep inside her. She could feel the tell tale tension climbing up her spine as she broke out into a light perspiration. She tilted forward slightly to get the friction she needed as her orgasm built inside. Looking down she saw Sam watching her with a passive face as she began to shake. Whimpering, her body tensed as she worked her way through yet another mind blowing orgasm. Sam gripped her hard and chose that moment to begin thrusting hard up into her, prolonging her ecstasy. As her climax faded, Sam didn't let up, brutally fucking up into her until she was almost light headed. Just as she was about to beg for relief he slammed into her with a groan and came one last time.

Bela slumped forward onto Sams chest, panting hard. She could feel his heart slamming in his chest. She slid bonelessly to the side and fell to the mattress. Demons didn't need to sleep, but after that session, she allowed her eyes to close and drifted off, curled into Sams side. Sam placed the demon blade under his pillow and taking a deep, contented breath followed Bela into sleep.

Sam opened his eyes and reached for his knife when he felt Bela leave the bed.

"You leaving?" He asked, watching her step into her dress through half opened eyes.

"Well, as much fun as this was, and, Oh! My! God! It was, I must go. Things to do and all that." She said as she zipped her dress. "But next time, Samuel, I top. How do you feel about spanking?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sam asked, tapping the blade against his wound.

"About that." Bela sighed. "I wasn't 100% honest with you."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sam said.

"It seems if I remove the bullet, well, you'll die. And as messed up as this situation is, I think taking one of the Winchester brothers off the pitch right now would be a very bad idea. You boys are legendary. Your names are whispered only in the darkest recesses of hell, used as a threat to keep all the demons in check. You've saved this shitty world over and over again and you'll save it this time as well. But to do that, both of you need to be in play, so I'll find another way."

"And here I thought you had a heart of stone." Sam said.

"Yes well, it seems I crumbled in your arms."

She stared at Sam for a moment before walking to the door.

"Goodbye Sam."

"See ya Bela."

With a slight smile Bela turned and left. Sam lay back on his pillow with a satisfied smile on his face. A minute later he heard the door open and Dean stumbled in.

"Hey Sammy! Was that a chick I saw leaving the room?" He asked as he threw his key at the table and dropped his jacket on the floor.

"Yeah, Dean it was." Sam smirked.

"Good for you." Dean said, kicking off his boots. "Baby brother got some."

Dean flopped on his bed and looked at Sam.

"Was she any good?" He asked.

"She was an absolutely demon." Sam replied.


End file.
